Not many people know the truth
by smudgen2008
Summary: You all know the atory of Peter Pan, but there's a part you've never been told, Of screts and lies one that's never been sold, now I will break the tradition of an age, and tell you the tale of Hook in a cage... Prequal to peter pan.


**A.N Ok, so a couple of years ago I had a burst of inspiration for a potential prequal to Peter Pan and for some reason felt the need to write it in rhyme! Since then I've discovered the wonder that is (and thus all productivity has ended), so when I found the document again a couple of weeks ago and decided I might as well upload it onto here to see what people think! I'd love any reviews (good or bad) Thanks for reading!**

Not Many people know the truth,

Of why Peter Pan landed on the roof,

Of the house of a girl named Wendy,

And as you know they got real friendly.

He took her on a lifetime adventure,

Back to Neverland a world of treasure.

She had a time she would never forget,

Being hero, mother and on occasion a vet.

But there is a part you've ever been told,

Of secrets and lies, one that's never been sold.

Now I will break the tradition of an age

And tell you the tale of Hook in a cage.

Long before Wendy it all began,

Even a bit before Peter Pan,

A dashing young sailor and a beautiful queen

Met by chance in a great marine.

He was the servant and she was the guest,

No one foresaw what would happen next.

They fell in love at first sight,

And soon their passion lasted all the night.

When morning came and they were discovered,

His hand came off; she was locked in a cupboard.

Never again did they see one another,

Though she thought of him often, her secret lover.

Many months passed in a blink of an eye,

Until one day Hook got a surprise.

Left on the deck was a wailing child,

How he got there has never been compiled,

But the fact remains as a result of a "mistake,"

Peter Pan was there wide-awake.

Within these months much had changed,

Authority Hook had gained,

He was now the captain of the ship,

Well-known for punishment with a whip.

As you can imagine, Pan's arrival

Turned out to be a fight for survival.

The pirates were cold and Hook was bitter,

Longing for love of the queen of glitter.

Pan was always there as a reminder,

That Hook and loved and lost; never would he find her.

So the first few years were like warmed up hell,

But Pan found a friend in Fairy Tinkerbell.

A fe years into Peter Pan's stay,

There was a storm after a calm day,

Tinkerbell sheltered within the hull,

Where she witnessed Pan being fed from a bowl.

He was treated like scum, thus no progress he made,

He thought like a baby and was extremely afraid,

Of the dark, his captors and of course captain Hook,

The happiness, the memories, the dignity he took.

Tinkerbell knew there was something she must do;

Save Peter Pan from descending beyond rescue.

She flew to his body, limp and numb,

Perched herself tenderly upon his tum.

He jerked awake confused and scared,

She was the only one who had ever cared.

She soothed him to sleep, warm and kind,

A lifetime of friendship as left behind.

At the age of seven Pan began his plot,

To escape the hellhole where he would rot.

For years he was forced to wait,

He began to think it was against his fate.

But one summers day at dawn he awoke,

To see a distant wisp of smoke.

Pan ran to the bow to get better sight,

Saw a scene that filled him with delight!

For they had finally reached some land,

And he could carry out his plan.

He would escape and never return,

He would live a life with no concern,

He could have the childhood he hadn't obtained,

And he would never grow up until revenge had been gained.

So Hook was in danger and Pan was mad,

Will this tale end happily or sad?

Well, three years would pass and they would not meet,

Until Pan discovered a girl living in a normal street.

In those years Pan wasted no time,

In finding some friends and beginning the climb.

Thus he became leader of the gang,

Who had managed to create their very own slang.

They could communicate from miles apart,

Which caused the perfect crime to start.

They terrorised Neverland for a year or two,

Until 'bell said "Stop or I'll leave you!"

This was the wake up call Peter needed,

He had been trying to forget how he had bleeded.

But he knew that he would never be free,

Until his nemesis was banished to the sea.

So the search began for Captain Hook,

For nearly a year he would continue to look.

Until, as I mentioned before,

He was found hiding behind a young girl's door…


End file.
